Trillium Book Award
The Trillium Award is given annually by the government of the Province of Ontario and is open to books in any genre: fiction, non-fiction, drama, children's books, and poetry. Anthologies, new editions, re-issues and translations are not eligible. Three jury members per language judge the submissions, select the shortlist and the winning title. The jury is composed of writers and other members of the literary community. Canadian citizens and landed immigrants who have lived in Ontario for at least three out of the past five years and who have been published anywhere in the world are eligible. Their publishers are invited to submit titles to the Ministry of Culture for consideration. In 1993 the award was expanded by Premier Bob Rae's government to also include a French language category. In 2003, separate English and French poetry categories were added to the awards. Winners 20th century *1987 - Michael Ondaatje, In the Skin of a Lion *1988 - Timothy Findley, Stones *1989 - Modris Eksteins, Rites of Spring *1990 - Alice Munro, Friend of My Youth *1991 - Margaret Atwood, Wilderness Tips *1992 - Michael Ondaatje, The English Patient *1993 - Jane Urquhart, Away and Margaret Atwood, The Robber Bride *1994 **English - Donald Harman Akenson, Conor: A Biography of Conor Cruise O'Brien; Volume 1 Narrative **French - Andrée Lacelle, Tant de vie s'égare *1995 **English - Margaret Atwood, Morning in the Burned House and Wayson Choy, The Jade Peony **French - Maurice Henrie, Le Balcon dans le ciel *1996 **English - Anne Michaels, Fugitive Pieces **French - Nancy Vickers, Le Pied de Sappho and Alain Bernard Marchand, Tintin au pays de la ferveur *1997 **English - Dionne Brand, Land to Light On **French - Roger Levac, Petite Crapaude! *1998 **English - André Alexis, Childhood and Alice Munro, The Love of a Good Woman **French - Daniel Poliquin, L'homme de paille and Stefan Psenak, Du chaos et de l'ordre des choses *1999 **English - Alistair MacLeod, No Great Mischief **French - Andrée Christensen and Jacques Flamand, Lithochronos ou le premier vol de la pierre 21st century *2000 **English - Don Coles, Kurgan **French - Didier Leclair, Toronto, je t'aime *2001 **English - Richard B. Wright, Clara Callan **French - Michèle Matteau, Cognac et Porto *2002 **English - Austin Clarke, The Polished Hoe and Nino Ricci, Testament **French - Michel Ouellette, Le testament du couturier and Éric Charlebois, Faux-fuyants *2003 **English - Thomas King, The Truth About Stories **English (Poetry) - Adam Sol, Crowd of Sounds **French - Serge Denis, Social-démocratie et mouvements ouvriers and François Paré, La distance habitée **French (Poetry) - Angèle Bassolé-Ouédraogo, Avec tes mots *2004 **English - Wayson Choy, All That Matters **English (Poetry) - Maureen Scott Harris, Drowning Lessons **French - Antonio D'Alfonso, Un vendredi du mois d'aout **French (Poetry) - there was no prize given this year, as there were fewer than 5 submissions. The prize money is being used to create a scholarship for French-language emerging poets. *2005 **English - Camilla Gibb, Sweetness in the Belly **English (Poetry) - Kevin Connolly, drift **French - Jean Mohsen Fahmy, L'Agonie des dieux **French (Poetry) - Éric Charlebois, Centrifuge *2006 **English - Mark Frutkin, Fabrizio's Return **English (Poetry) - Ken Babstock, Airstream Land Yacht **French - Paul Savoie, Crac and Daniel Castillo Durante, La Passion des nomades **French (Children's) - Françoise Lepage, Poupeska *2007 **English - Barbara Gowdy, Helpless **English (Poetry) - Rachel Zolf, Human Resources **French - Pierre Raphaël Pelletier, L'Oeil de la lumière **French (Poetry) - Tina Charlebois, Poils lisses *2008 **English - Pasha Malla, The Withdrawal Method **English (Poetry) - Jeramy Dodds, Crabwise to the Hounds **French - Marguerite Andersen, Le Figuier sur le toit **French (Children's) - Paul Prud’Homme, Les Rebuts: Hockey 2 *2009 **English - Ian Brown, The Boy in the Moon **English (Poetry) - Karen Solie, Pigeon **French - Ryad Assani-Razaki, Deux Cercles **French (Poetry) - Michèle Matteau, Passerelles *2010"Rabindranath Maharaj wins Trillium Book Award". The Globe and Mail, June 17, 2011. **English - Rabindranath Maharaj, The Amazing Absorbing Boy **English (Poetry) - Jeff Latosik, Tiny, Frantic, Stronger **French - Estelle Beauchamp, Un souffle venu de loin **French (Children's) - Daniel Marchildon, La première guerre de Toronto References *Ontario Media Development Corporation *Ontario Ministry of Culture Notes Category:Canadian literary awards Category:Culture of Ontario